Thanksgiving
by Kage3
Summary: Oh my god. What was I thinking when I wrote this? This is kinda old, so if it kinda doesn't make sense, don't ask me 'cause I don't know.... Also, apparently Heero has this thing against birds and specific parts of pigs. O_o What WAS I thinking??


Authors note: Um, to be honest, I found this fic on my computer. Apparently I wrote it 2 years ago. It's kinda crazy. I have NO idea what on earth I was thinking, but it's really kind of hilarious.  
  
Disclaimer: The Gundam Wing Characters are not mine... Sniff I wish they were tho. But I thank the people who DO own them! ^__^  
  
~Kage  
  
Thanksgiving day  
  
(all the Gundam Pilots are in the store)  
  
Heero: I don't LIKE turkey.  
  
Duo: Get over it. I'm surprised you, the GREAT HEERO YUI! Is afraid of a big fat bird.  
  
Heero: I'm not SCARED of it, I just don't like it. I'm... Allergic!!  
  
Duo: Oh.  
  
Wufei: *mutters* Weakling  
  
Heero: AHHHHHH! DIE!!! *attacks Wufei in front of the shoppers*  
  
Wufei: GET OFF OF ME!!! AHHHHHH! STOP IT WE'RE IN FRONT OF THE SHOPPERS!!!  
  
Heero: *stops, looks around* .... *quickly stands up and walks very fast to another isle*  
  
Author who is writing this stupid yet, maybe humorous story: HEYY! That's not in the script!! Heero, you're not supposed to run off, you're supposed to just, look around, blush and look down.  
  
Heero: I don't blush.  
  
Duo: HA! That's a laugh. What about when RELENA comes around? Ooh you blush like MAD!! *laughs maniacally*  
  
Heero: *blushes*  
  
Duo: SEE?!!  
  
Heero: *socks Duo*  
  
Duo: OWWW! *socks him back*  
  
Heero: *attacks Duo*  
  
Duo: *attacks Heero*  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s.: Here we go again.  
  
Heero: *attacks A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s.*  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s: AHHHHHH!!  
  
Duo: .... HEYY It's Thanksgiving! We're not supposed to fighting!!  
  
Quatre: HEYY! THAT'S MY LINE!!!!!! _  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s: Yeah, thats right!! We're not supposed to be fighting!  
  
Heero: *takes a deep breath stands up*  
  
Duo: Oh please. *has a black eye*  
  
Heero: I don't LIKE turkey.  
  
Duo: So you've told us.  
  
Quatre: I can make ham!!  
  
Heero: AHHH! I'LL EAT TURKEY!!!! *hides behind Duo* Get him away!!! _ ham........*shivers*  
  
Duo: *quirks an eyebrow* O k...  
  
Wufei: *mutters*......*maybe not*  
  
Trowa: I don't really think he wants ham, Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Oh. Ok. At first I thought he was going to attack me..  
  
Heero: *mutters* If you said "ham" again, I was gonna.  
  
Duo: Why are you so freaked when someone mentions ham?  
  
Heero: *flinches* I don't LIKE ham.  
  
Duo: THEN WHAT DO YOU LIKE??  
  
Heero:Um... No one's ever actually asked me that..  
  
Duo: You mean you don't know??  
  
Heero: Well, I like chocolate.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop* Don't we all.  
  
Trowa: Well we can't make a chocolate turkey.  
  
Heero: I don't LIKE turkey.  
  
Trowa: WE KNOW!!!  
  
Duo: Whoa. He actually yelled.  
  
Quatre: *blinks* Trowa?  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s: *slipped off a long time ago*  
  
Manager: Are you the people causing trouble?  
  
Heero: *pulls out a knife* Nope.  
  
Manager:....Oh. Ok. *walks away*  
  
Duo: Well. He suspected alot. Usually they all run screaming.  
  
Heero: Yeah, thats the first time anyones walked away calmly.  
  
Quatre: Probably get alot more death threats than you can imagine. I mean.. he's the manager.. sometimes people aren't very nice.  
  
Duo: You mean like Heero? *cringes, lest he get smacked*  
  
Heero: I resent that remark.  
  
Duo:.... I didn't get smacked!!  
  
Heero: *smacks Duo*  
  
Duo: I spoke too soon.  
  
Quatre: Well this a pointless story, isn't it?  
  
Trowa: Yeah well with a beginning line of "I don't LIKE turkey" Wouldn't really show the artistic side of this story.  
  
Duo: It has an artistic side??  
  
Heero: Well maybe if the author who whatever whatever whatever knew who I really was, then this could be a little more exciting.  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s: Excuuuuuuuuuuse me for living, but I wanted a FUNNY story. *sniff* If you can't do that FINE!  
*one hour later*  
  
Duo: I don't LIKE turkey.  
  
Wufei: THATS IT! I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!!!!  
  
Duo: NEITHER CAN I!  
  
Quatre: Bring Heero back..Please?  
  
Trowa: Seeing as I'm not really IN this fanfic, I really couldn't care either way.  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s: But...But.. He was doing it WRONG!!  
  
Duo: He was funny....sort of.  
  
Wufei: Just bring Heero back.  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s: FINE!!!! HEERO GET BACK INTO THE STORY!!!  
  
Heero: Me?  
  
A.w.w.t.s.b.m.h.s: YES YOU!!!  
  
Heero: Why?  
*Hour later*  
  
Heero: So what are we going to do about thanksgiving if I'm allergic to turkey and I don't like...Ham *flinches*  
  
Duo: Looks like you'll just have to eat chicken.  
  
Heero: O_O CHICKEN?? HECK NO!!!!  
  
Duo: *whispers to Quatre* Is it just me, or is he REALLY scared of poultry?  
  
Quatre: *shrugs* I dunno.  
  
Wufei: *snorts* Well we could have curry.  
  
*Everyone gives him a strange look*  
  
Wufei: What?!  
  
Heero: I guess I'll just starve.  
  
Everyone reading this fic (yep, your included too! ^__^) Aww.  
  
Gundam Gang: O_O There are people reading this??  
  
Author: Yeah, it's a story. Whadja expect?  
  
Quatre: :o  
  
Wufei: : (  
  
Heero: *emotionless*  
  
Trowa: : |  
  
Duo: -o- *yawn*  
  
Author: Well, ACT!!  
  
Quatre:...  
  
Duo: Hey. Author. Where'd the store go??  
  
Author: You were magically transported to your house.  
  
Heero: We have a house?  
  
Author: Quit complaining or I'll make your house a box.  
  
Quatre: Can you really make a house out of a box?  
  
Trowa: Quatre, you really HAVE lived a sheltered life.  
  
Quatre: I can't help it.  
  
Heero: I don't--  
  
Duo: Like turkey. WE KNOW! Say it again and I'll stuff it down your throat!  
  
Wufei: THATS IT! STUFFING!  
  
Heero: Why didn't I think of that?  
  
Wufei: You don't have as good of a mind as I do.  
  
Heero: *attacks Wufei*  
  
Duo: *sigh rolls eyes*  
  
Quatre: We shouldn't be fighting!!  
  
Trowa: I guess I make thanksgiving dinner.  
  
*3 hours later*  
  
Wufei: *sits at the table with two black eys and a punched in nose* !@#*&*#&$&#.  
  
Duo: Wufei! You shouldn't curse at the table.  
  
Quatre: GOT DANGITT!! THAT'S MY LINE!! Stop taking my lines please, or I will be forced to change to insane Quatre.  
  
Duo: *cringes to a ball* I'm soooorrry^__^  
  
Trowa: *walks out with a big turkey and other stuff*  
  
Duo: YES!!  
  
Heero: *looks at the turkey as if it is diseased*  
  
Trowa: *sets a big bowl of stuffing in front of Heero*  
  
Heero: *looks happy for once*  
  
Duo: I'll say grace! ^__~ God is great, God is good, let us thank Him for this food, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaMEN!  
  
Quatre: DIG IN!  
  
Duo: THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Quatre: *sheepish grin*  
  
Heero: *eats his stuffing made especially for him*:)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ 


End file.
